


Beyond Grasp

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Class Differences, Crush at First Sight, Erotica, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: From the first time Linkle saw Zelda, she was taken. The feelings she felt were beyond her grasp. It should have made her feel as if she was inferior, not worthy, and yet she felt loved. It wasn't the first woman Linkle had loved, but there were other first times she gave Zelda. First times that once more left her feeling things beyond the grasp of words.





	Beyond Grasp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).

Gentle touches that felt like tickles, barely perceptible but that meant so much, breath held in her throat Linkle had to admit that there was no better position to be in that the one she currently sat, or rather lay in. Anticipation was killing her, the desire for more somehow frustrating and urgent, a need that had come and washed over her but at the same time the teasing - or rather, the thought that a more firm touch, a finger, or who knew a tongue could spike up the intensity held her in a sort of stasis and filled her center with intense warmth.  
  
It was at her core, such an intense sensation that she could only grip the sheets. Sheets that were made of the finer material, so delicate that her nails threatened to break through and yet Linkle couldn’t pay it any mind. She couldn’t care, and, if the prodding and holding that came her way was any indication then neither did her princess. Zelda, her princess, her friend, her first, her lover. It was an obscene position to be in, legs held open, revealing all in bare that a girl was told not to. It was a position that she had never once thought she’d be in, and the vision of her princess, hair disheveled a hungry look in her eyes, was so unlike any of the dignified public appearances where she had, in the crowd, sneaked looks that it made her heart burst. She had done that, her body, her spirit, and everything she considered her, such as her determination to be a hero, had gotten Zelda to drop the pretense of royal composure. For it had to be a pretense because the way she lapped at her thighs, coming closer, ever so closer to her target, the heat in between Linkle’s legs, couldn’t indicate otherwise. They were both needy, filled with desire, and the lone finger that had occasionally threaded such territory, the results of her own clumsy attempts at exploration could never ever hope to compare to the way Linkle felt just then.   
  
Linkle didn’t know whether she should let her breath be held, stuck in her throat as she bit her lip and her eyes rolled in their sockets, or if she should scream to the heavens the way Zelda made her feel. She hadn’t even touched her petals, her delicate folds, and yet Linkle felt almost ready to burst. Something was building within her, she didn’t know what and while that scared her it made her feel that whatever _ it _ was would be memorable. Every touch, every tingle that Zelda’s breathing touching her exposed skin caused.   
  
Linkle feared that after they were done, whatever done meant in the context, she would be addicted. It already felt so good and if the tales she had heard in seedy places while in her pretense to do good were any indication then it could feel even better.   
  
A need for something, anything to fill her was building. The words choked on her throat, and all she could do was make little groans and whimpers of need. There was no place for please and thank you where she was, basic words were beyond grasp. Not when all her concentration and focus was in between her legs, and the proximity of Zelda’s fingers to her thighs.   
  
First time as it was Linkle had been unable to imagine what pleasures had awaited her. As the night had gone on she had been nervous. Even while facing the unknown however she couldn’t quantify herself as nervous anymore. In between the pants, the touches, and the utter adoration in Zelda’s face she had grown to trust her.   
  
It was a different trust than that she exhibited when swinging a sword. Not bravado, not the need to do good and make Zelda proud. It was a different one. She couldn’t help but feel that it had taken all her courage to come this far and rather than pride, it was lust and love in Zelda’s face. Even despite the warped expression, unlike any she had ever seen in Zelda she felt great, good about what they were doing. She was so vocal chambermaids could gossip, but she didn’t care, it felt _ right. _

Speaking of trust, at last Zelda thrust a single finger forward. It was the best kind of invasion, and as she pressed some point not on her, but within her, Linkle felt what she had been building up to tip. Her toes curled and she might have let her nails dig into her palms, something was happening, coming from deep within her belly and quickly moving down. She didn’t know whether she was screaming but she probably was, how could she not when it felt this good? And Zelda, Zelda just appreciating the way her body shook and shivered.  
  
Linkle had never felt so helpless. Ganon could come and slit her throat and she’d be unable to do anything. A series of hot and cold feelings passed through her and she realised she was probably sweating. Her mouth was open and though she didn’t hear any sound, or rustling she realised Zelda held her lips to her. She was kissing her, maybe to muffle the sound, maybe taken by the same passion Linkle felt but her eyes were on her, and Linkle loved every second of it. Linkle had thought Zelda to have a thing for her, but as she glanced into her eyes she was sure. This was more than lust, this was love.

  


* * *

Linkle stared at the glass and marble that formed the room. She thought them to be marble, at least, it wasn’t as if she had much experience with fancy buildings, or even construction herself, maybe - and her open mouth was now accompanied by a glow in her eyes. - Maybe someone could tell her.   
  
She rapidly blinked and closed her eyes, in an attempt to get a grip on herself. Telling herself that this was not appropriate behavior for the place she was was something she knew, of course, but that given the grandiose nature of the place was harder than it should’ve to keep note of. 

It wasn’t as if Linkle herself had grown in the streets, and all the dirt that cackled her heels, and all the dust and sweat that formed a sheen over herself had come from something she had decided to do. Still, after she had washed herself as best as she could, and traveled the long way by foot, somehow negating the effects of the wash as another, fresher group of droplets covered her she had overtaken the journey.  
  
Hyrule’s castle could be seen from miles around, the tallest building in the distance, though it paled against Death Mountain in height. If Linkle were in the mood she could hum or recite something she had thought of about how nature would always impress over what Hylians built, but instead she had focused on the marble. It seemed to glow in the sun, catching light at all kinds of different angles and marking a clear set goal for Linkle to follow.   
  
Linkle did not count herself as very religious, though given her aspirations she thought it good to think and jolt down quick prayers to the goddesses just in case. The feats of Hylians, and whether or not they were due to their aspiration or the divine touch of the goddesses, truthfully she had never given it much thought. Hyrule Temple aside, the doors sealed to her, she had never seemed to much care.   
  
Hyrule Castle made her wonder. As soon as she had been granted access to the doors, as soon as she, dirty, mangled, tired had entered she had thought to see something bigger than herself in it. And, even though she was constructor, she could admire the good work done. She stared around in awe.   
  
Then she saw Zelda, her Princess and the castle seemed like a dirty wooden shack in comparison.

Of course she had seen representations of her princess in the past. In the pages of books - which she skimmed over, not really reading. - in windows and glasses, and the words of those lucky enough to have met with her. She knew of her as kind, good, pretty. But pretty? _ Pretty _ did little to explain all the subtle details, the way her hair shone under the light, the way her lips formed the cutest little shape, or the way her face, royal in all the right ways, seemed just right to be held amidst Linkle’s calloused fingers for a kiss.   
  
Times where she had fallen for someone out of her league, someone she didn’t have any chance with Linkle had understood. Something about their arrogant looks, as if they knew they were better than her. Zelda however didn’t give her that impression. No, Zelda seemed so approachable, despite her status, her title, her beauty...Linkle knew in some way that she was being unrealistic, but she could imagine herself approaching her.   
  
That was, if she could ever close her mouth. She felt like a dope as she realised that she had her jaw wide open all the while focused intensively on Zelda. Everyone was probably staring at her. 

Linkle was normally ok with people taking her in as a fool. She didn’t like it, and it sometimes made her blood boil, but as the would be the heroine of time she had bigger concerns. Her skills with her weapons, her self taught home (or really outdoors) remedies...things vital to her survival. Really though, something about having Zelda there. More than someone she wanted to impress, someone she _ needed _ to, made her feel worse about it.   
  
At least until she saw the tiny little smile that seemed to make Zelda even more beautiful. Linkle did not know if it had come from her faux pas, or some other external element, but she thought that if acting dumb could cause her to smile, and perhaps even laugh, then she was ready to do so. Dreams and Aspirations of being a heroine be damned. She could be a clown if that would make Zelda happier.

Because that was the thing about Zelda, wasn’t it? Though the fact she smiled made her ten, perhaps a hundred times more unbelievably pretty, it wasn’t as if she was not always joyful. Her bright, from what Linkle had heard, outlook in life was clear; Something that everyone who had met her spoke about.  
  
It was another thing that attracted Linkle to Zelda. Sure her wonderful good looks had been the prime factor, and her desire to serve her another, but this was just another one. Was Zelda just a well of good characteristics? Linkle thought so.

  
It was interesting, because in her travels and what she liked to call adventures, in her continuous quests to do good she had met many a weird species. From Zora all the way to Goron, doing it more being more important the fact it was a rethread.   
  
All of those events however and she couldn’t recall ever being as enamored for someone as much as her. Not anyone nor anything could ever compare, Zelda was just something else.   
  
Linkle blinked. It was dauting, more daunting than any Dodongo or other monster she had ever faced. It was something she couldn’t help but be unsure of what to do. That she thought herself silly, that Zelda had laughed was a start, because Linkle thought it wouldn’t be through good looks she’d get to her. Not that she thought of herself as plain, not necessarily. She knew that, thought she often didn’t look her best when she tried she could get complimented on her good looks. Linkle hadn’t elected to look her best for Zelda, and though she thought herself unable to compare to the almost divine looks of Zelda now she doubted her decision. Shouldn’t she have at least tried, failed to but tried to look good for her?

It was a question that threatened to consume her mind. Now with her mouth close the words and plans she had uttered to herself, the reason she was here were forgotten. She was sure she hadn’t travelled all that distance to see the castle. That she had been given the chance to talk to Zelda...surely it wasn’t a draw of luck? She had something to say, no?  
  
But then at that moment dynamics of power, and the fact Zelda was older didn’t pass through her mind. Her plans and pleas, her weariness and her tired body didn’t either. She was sure that there was something she would like to say but what exactly hadn’t stuck in her mind.   
  
Then Zelda got closer. It was as if every fiber of Linkle’s body burned. She thought the feeling to be what pulling the Master Sword would be like. Electrifying and warm and at the same time terrifying. How could she say anything?   
  
Earlier Linkle had thought Zelda to be approachable. Something about her attitude and the way she spoke to everyone as equal. It wasn’t that Zelda was too good for her (though she was, how could she not think so?) It was that her nerves threatened to ruin everything.   
  
The moment Zelda looked at her Linkle felt like her stomach would jump out her belly so much it moved. She tried to smile, though she might have looked sick. Nauseated even. Zelda looked at her kinda oddly. Had she pegged the fact Linkle felt awkward?   
  
“This might sound a little weird. And I apologise for it”, Zelda said, and Linkle could barely focus on the words as her eyes were on Zelda’s lips. “But would you be adverse to joining me for dinner?”

Linkle almost fainted so hard her heart beat. Had she really heard it? Not wanting to look dumb she only nodded. Linkle looked at her travel clothes, and her sweaty self and the fact she seemed to have half of Death Mountain attached to her skin, so much dust and dirt had come along. She could focus on that or -   
  
It didn’t matter. Not when she had what had to be the most proper, gorgeous woman she had ever seen inviting her to dinner. She couldn’t speak - the courage to would come later - she couldn’t describe the heat in her heart (and her loins) either.   
  
All she could do was nod.

  



End file.
